


На юг по Тауэр Парквэй

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Морган, работающий под прикрытием, сталкивается с Ридом, который учится в колледже.<br/>Перевод фика "South of Tower Parkway", автор rawumber</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [South of Tower Parkway](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26321) by rawumber. 



Дерек не помнил, когда впервые его заметил.

Неуклюжий белый парнишка. Одетый в нечто несуразное. И вечно не смотрел, куда шел.

Обычно Дерек просто мысленно отмечал его присутствие в поле зрения, когда однажды паренек не вошел прямо в него. Книга уперлась Дереку в грудь, пока парень пальцем водил по странице, что-то ища. Парнишка моргнул, выражение в светло-карих глазах было до крайности недоуменное. Дерек хмыкнул:

— Повнимательнее надо быть.

— Извините. Я не заметил… — тут книга выпала у него из рук.

Дерек пошел дальше.

В следующий раз, когда Дерек его увидел, парень пролил на книгу кофе. Уже на другую, толстую и в потрепанной обложке. Больше похожую на школьный учебник. Парнишка и сам выглядел как школьник. Как школьник, который в десять часов утра во вторник прогуливает занятия. Вот чего Дерек не понимал, так это того, зачем делать уроки, пока прогуливаешь школу.

Парень даже ругаться нормально не умел, просто чертыхнулся, додумавшись наконец промокнуть кофе с книги, тетрадок, рубашки и штанов при помощи салфеток.

Дерек усмехнулся и снова посмотрел на вход в кафе.

Этот паренек вносил хоть какое-нибудь разнообразие в его работу, которая за 336 дней начала надоедать. Нью-Хейвэн, Бриджпорт, Нью-Йорк. Он мотался между ними, налаживая контакты, знакомясь с нужными людьми, завоевывая их доверие. От мелких сделок на улице перешел к собственной сети распространения. И этого было недостаточно. Пока нет. Но Дерек подбирался все ближе.

За парнишкой было интереснее наблюдать, чем за проститутками в подворотнях или наркодилерами на углах. Которых сам же Дерек и снабжал. Иногда он шел на юг по Тауэр Парквэй, чтобы только их не видеть. А еще его территория доходила до парка Грин. Тамошние детишки оказались достаточно умны, чтобы поступить в Йель, но недостаточно — чтобы держаться подальше от нового сорта кокса, который распространял Дерек. Может, под кайфом им было легче высиживать скучные лекции, Дерек понятия не имел, и все равно, его это беспокоило.

Хотя это и не его забота.

И уж точно его не касалось то, что пару раз он видел парнишку явно на взводе. Тот дергался, словно сидел на пружинах, хотя палец по-прежнему скользил по странице. Если он не начнет действительно читать свои учебники, чего доброго, еще пролетит с учебой.

Хотя это тоже не забота Дерека.

Однако мысль, что парень сидит на его наркоте, расстраивала. Парнишка был подозрительно худой. Дерек предпочитал об этом не думать.

Он просто наблюдал за ним краем глаза. В кафе. В магазине. Когда тот шел по Бродвею к студенческим общежитиям. Значит, он старше, чем казалось, не старшеклассник, а в колледже. Паренек всегда был один, хотя Дерек видел, как он пару раз понуро плелся за группкой из нескольких студентов к «Тоудс Плэйс». Что не удивительно, красавчику светило попасть только на те представления, куда пускают детей.

Ну или в неприятности. Точно влипнет в какую-нибудь историю, гуляя так поздно. Дерек, неторопливо перекидываясь репликами с дилером, наблюдал за парнем, стоя на ступеньках у подъезда. Он похлопал собеседника по руке, извиняясь, и пошел вслед за парнем. Студенты всегда считались легкой добычей. А настолько рассеянный парень? Еще более соблазнительной добычей.

Так что неудивительно, что Дереку все-таки пришлось выкручивать руки несостоявшемуся грабителю:

— Вали отсюда.

Парень посмотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза, в темноте показавшиеся темно-карими.

— Я... мм… спасибо.

Дерек закатил глаза.

— Спасибо можешь оставить себе, просто будь осторожнее.

Они дошли до самого дома, где жил парень, оставалось шагов десять, вряд ли тот успеет еще во что-нибудь вляпаться. Дерек уже отвернулся уходить, но парнишка схватил его за руку. Дерек опустил взгляд: бледная кисть выделялась на фоне его рубашки.

— Ты. Я тебя раньше тут видел.

— Я тут раньше был.

У парнишки явно отсутствовало чувство самосохранения. Либо это, либо он не уловил вполне недвусмысленный тон Дерека. Тон, советующий оставить его в покое.

— Меня зовут Спенсер Рид.

— Морган. Дерек Морган.

Студент, Спенсер, широко улыбнулся:

— Как «Бонд. Джеймс Бонд»?

— Смешно, — сухо ответил Дерек.

Спенсер переступил с ноги на ногу. Он вцепился в свой портфель так крепко, что продавливал пальцами кожу. Дерек изогнул бровь.

— Я просто. Увидимся.

Это не было вопросом, но парнишка заметно расстроился, когда Дерек ничего не ответил. Конечно, они увидятся. Куда денутся.

***

Спенсеру нравилось учиться. Спенсеру нравилась информация. Нравились факты и данные. Все, что он узнавал, он мысленно сортировал по колонкам. О Дереке у Спенсера был составлен целый список еще до того, как они познакомились. Сначала детали, которые бросились в глаза сразу. Внешне привлекательный. Двигался уверено. Всем своим видом внушал чувство опасности: черная кожаная куртка, презрительная усмешка, — хотя временами его взгляд казался проницательнее, чем можно было подумать. Спенсер сохранял в памяти и сортировал каждую деталь, которую ему сообщал язык тела Дерека. И иногда эти сведения оказывались противоречивыми.

Это притягивало внимание.

Ну, и не стоит забывать о внешней привлекательности.

Дерек помогал отвлечься от учебы. Сначала Спенсер начал писать докторскую по психологии, идея второй пришла по ходу. Спенсер подозревал, что третьей занялся по большей части от скуки. Постоянно в работе, но маясь от скуки. Не то чтобы учеба его не стимулировала, но чего-то не хватало.

Так и в этом кофе. Спенсер потянулся к соседнему столику за еще двумя пакетика сахара и наткнулся на взгляд темных глаз и чуть заметную улыбку.

— Дерек. Морган. Дерек.

— Морган. Дерек Морган.

Спенсер покраснел:

— Так все-таки Дерек или Морган?

— Как тебе нравится, сладкий.

Сладкий. Распространенное обращение к знакомым, попытка подразнить или намек на пакетик, который Дерек ему бросил? Спенсер добавил это к своему списку.

— Спасибо.

Взгляд Дерека скользнул к двери. Спенсер отметил, как слегка напряжена его шея и плечи.

Спенсер сравнил эту положение тела с тем, что знал. Он так и не пришел ни к какому выводу, когда Дерек опустил взгляд. Снова посмотрев наверх, Дерек действовал быстро и уверено. Он отодвинул стул от стола Спенсера и пересел, разваливаясь на сидении.

— Что читаешь?

— «Механизмы психонейроиммунологии».

Брови Дерека поползли вверх:

— Весело.

— Физиология реакции на стресс поистине удивительна. То, как проявляют себя физиология, нейротрансмиссия, гормональные механизмы и иммунологические функции…

— И еще много других длинных слов? — глаза Дерека озорно блеснули.

Рид почувствовал, как у него заалели щеки:

— Я. Точно. Извини.

Дерек повертел книгу:

— Не слишком сложная для, на каком ты там курсе? Первом?

— Это вводный том, — ответил Спенсер, поежившись. — Вообще-то я выпускник, пишу диссертацию. — Помолчав, он уточнил: — Диссертации.

— Не надо пытаться меня впечатлить. — Дерек сверкнул белоснежной улыбкой, которую Спенсер тут же отнес к разряду привлекательных, но тут же поправился: — Ты не шутишь.

Спенсер кивнул, вертя в руках кружку. Он снова почувствовал себя как под микроскопом, не хотелось поднимать глаза и смотреть на Дерека. Не надо было про это рассказывать, но Спенсер действительно пытался его впечатлить. Хотя обычно люди начинали нервничать, когда… когда он… был тем, кем был.

Умным.

Не считая того, что сейчас он мямлил, хоть и мысленно.

Дерек откинулся на стуле, постукивая пальцем по столу:

— И сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать, — недавно исполнилось, но технически это была правда.

— И кто ты тогда? Гений?

— Не думаю, что гениальность можно точно измерить, но мой IQ равен 187, у меня эйдетическая память, и я читаю со скоростью 20 тысяч слов в минуту. — Рид поерзал на стуле, вертя в руках пакетики с сахаром. — Да, я гений.

Они помолчали. Морган прочистил горло. Морган. Когда людей называют по фамилии, это говорит об дистанцировании.

— Если ты такой прям уж гений, почему шатаешься один по ночам?

— Потому что у меня нет друзей?

Рид попытался представить это как шутку, но прозвучало нелепо.

Морган, Дерек, потрясающе красивый парень, который сидел напротив, потряс головой и придвинул к себе чашку Спенсера.

— Ты еще сюда сахар добавлять будешь?

Вместо ответа Рид оторвал уголок одного из пакетиков и засыпал сахар в кофе. Дерек поморщился и вернул кружку. Рид улыбнулся.

Дерек почти улыбнулся в ответ, но, снова посмотрев на дверь, выпрямился, выражение на его лице тут же сменилось на озабоченное.

— Держись подальше от улицы, парень.

И он ушел.

***

Во взрывоопасных ситуациях, где в любую минуту все могла взлететь в воздух, Дерек чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Даже самые сложные, бомбы по сути своей были просты: перережешь нужный провод, и все сегодня разойдутся по домам, перережешь неправильный — и все умрут. Когда дело касалось наркотиков, динамика событий была все так же взрывоопасна, но менее ясна. Иногда Дереку казалось: даже обрежь он верный провод, куски бомбы полетят ему прямо в лицо.

Работа снова привела его на улицу, и на этот раз все было серьезнее. Самой улицы Дерек не боялся, нервничать заставляло то, что он снова чувствовал себя ребенком, и переживать это снова ему не нравилось. Поскорей бы уже закончить и не вспоминать больше.

Уж лучше бомбы.

В полиции присутствовало негласное правило, что работа под прикрытиям означала дальнейшее продвижение по карьерной лестнице. Когда-то Дереку это показалось хорошей идеей. Когда-то. Сейчас все, чего он хотел, это отследить путь наркотиков к поставщику и убраться отсюда. И никаких больше панков. Никаких бандитов. Никаких проституток в ряд, высматривающих клиентов.

Никаких несчастных двадцатилетних гениев под летящим снегом.

Парнишка, Спенсер, месил ногами серо-бурый снег, подходя к кафе и стряхивая с волос белые снежинки. Дерек не мог решить, вызывала ли эта картина жалость или все-таки умиляла. Парень глянул на него, закусив губу, и сделал заказ. Горячий шоколад? Дерек хмыкнул, слегка отодвигая второй стул. Паренек, благодарно улыбаясь над паром, поднимающимся от чашки, сел рядом.

— Сегодня нет занятий?

Не то чтобы Дерек прикидывал, какое у Спенсера расписание.

— Отменили. Машину профессора задела снегоуборочная машина. 

Дерек хмыкнул, отпивая кофе.

— У меня дома тоже бывает ниже нуля, но без таких идиотских осадков, — пожаловался Спенсер, наконец снимая пальто и вытряхивая замерзших лед из воротника.

— А откуда ты?

Все несколько раз, что парнишка подсаживался к нему за столик, он рассказывал про учебу. Дерек уже научился воспринимать его длинные монологи, пересказывающие старший курс психологии, как своеобразную подготовку в БАУ, Отдел поведенческого анализа, на случай, если все-таки будет подавать туда документы. Сразу после того, как вернется из долгого отпуска. Как только работа под прикрытием закончится, Дерек намеревался двинуть куда-нибудь в теплые страны, туда, где холодное пиво и женщины в бикини. Которые занимаются сексом не за деньги. 

— Из Вегаса, — последовал рассеянный ответ, парнишка рылся в сумке.

— Города Грехов? Никогда бы не подумал. — Симпатичного мальчика там бы съели живьем, учитывая, что даже в этом дыре, считающейся в штате Коннектикут городом, он не особо справлялся. — Ты там тоже один гулял по ночам?

Спенсер закатил глаза:

— Я учился в старших классах, когда мне было двенадцать. Я не боюсь, что меня могут побить.

— А в твоей школе у хулиганов тоже было оружие? — Дерек уже знал это выражение лица, обычно оно предшествовало заумной лекции. — И не надо цитировать статистику о насилии в старших классах. Да или нет?

Ответа от Спенсера он так и не дождался, и насчет статистики Дерек не шутил. Он не хотел даже узнавать эти цифры.

— Тебе нужны уроки самозащиты, — недовольно проворчал Дерек, окидывая парнишку взглядом, на что тот улыбнулся, слишком обнажая зубы, зато счастливо, и поскольку это случалось редко, Дерек не стал это комментировать.

— Может, дашь несколько частных уроков?

Дерек моргнул:

— Ты только что… флиртовал?

Парнишка покраснел:

— Нет.

Дерек задумчиво посмотрел на Спенсера. Обычно он не играл за эту команду, но парнишка был симпатичным. Парнишкой. Студентом. Даже думать об этом надо забыть.

— Береги себя, — Дерек поднялся из-за стола. Кофе в кружке был все еще горячим, но в желудке оказывался уже холодным. — Береги себя и грейся.

Дерек вылил остатки кофе в мусорку при выходе.

***

Спенсер решил, что это как тайно дружить с крутым мальчиком в школе, только на этот раз не надо делать чужие домашние работы. Иногда Дерек уверено шел рядом по улице, но в кафе большую часть времени даже не встречался с ним взглядом. Зато иногда, когда Дерек наклонял голову и отодвигал стул, Спенсер знал, что можешь сесть к нему за столик.

Иногда Дерек даже сам присаживался к нему за столик.

Все это походило на танец, и Спенсер, как и при обычных танцах, оставался все так же неуклюж. Попытки заговорить только ухудшали дело. Попытки Спенсера поучаствовать в разговорах всегда заканчивались плохо. Обычно на вечеринках удавалось удачно затаиться в углу, но потом кто-то с ним заговаривал, и как только Спенсер принимался рассказывать о серийных убийцах или о «Стар Треке», он окончательно все портил. Ну, по крайней мере, он не начал рассказывать Дереку о нарушении законов физики в «Стар Треке»?

Дерек по-прежнему сидел, уставившись на него.

— Джек Потрошитель — один из самых известных серийных убийц в истории, — попытался оправдаться Спенсер, когда пауза затянулась. — Про это дело все знают.

— Но почему-то мне кажется, мало кто рассказывал бы о нем двадцать минут без остановки, — Дерек наклонил голову: — Ты вообще дышал?

— Это мое любимое дело.

— Да я уже понял. Тебя заводят серийные убийцы?

Дерек больше не разглядывал так пристально, но взгляда не отводил. Смотрел оценивающе, как будто прикидывал, устраивает ли Спенсер поджоги, мучает ли животных или мочится в постель. Что. Спенсер. Не делал. 

Спенсер вздернул подбородок.

— Я бываю одержим, много в каких областях, конечно, но меня привлекает человеческое поведение. Когда я допишу диссертации…

— Ну?

— Я собираюсь поступать в академию ФБР, в Отдел Поведенческого Анализа. БАУ. Агент, специальный агент Гидеон в прошлом году выступал у нас с лекцией. Когда я высказал свою заинтересованность в этой сфере, он… — Спенсер поерзал, разрываясь между приятным волнением и смущением, — меня вполне обнадежил.

Дерек откинулся на спинку стула, окидывая Спенсера взглядом, от которого тот покраснел. Раньше он не видел это выражение на лице Дерека: казалось, Моргана его заявление позабавило, но было что-то еще. Спенсер прикусил губу, чтобы снова не ляпнуть что-нибудь, чтобы окончательно отпугнет от него Дерека. Как раньше.

Хотя Дерек раньше ничем не показывал, что Спенсер ему не нравится.

Спенсер снова посмотрел на Дерека.

— Для ФБР тебе точно нужны уроки самообороны. 

— Думаю, это даже в требованиях о приеме.

Спенсер выдержал взгляд Дерека. Впервые не он первым отвел глаза, но победителем Спенсер себя не ощутил. Это не было похоже на их привычные подколки. Навыки самообороны входили в обязательную программу подготовки. Как и многое другое, что заставляло Спенсера еще внимательнее присматриваться к слегка подозрительному поведению Дерека.

Да нет, абсолютно точно тот вел себя подозрительно.

Пропадал на несколько дней, потом снова появлялся на улице, иногда вел себя странно. На улице демонстрировал одно поведение, и здесь, с ним, другое. Обычно Дерек расслабленно сидел за столиком, но мгновенно напрягался, когда открывалась входная дверь. И никогда не садился спиной к входу.  
Дерек явно не все рассказывал Спенсеру, но тот не мог набраться смелости и спросить прямо. Он отпил кофе, оставляя свои мысли при себе.

***

— А ты откуда?

— Что? — Дерек оторвался взгляд от рождественских гирлянд, которыми украсили окно.

— Ты откуда? Я никогда тебя не спрашивал.

Дерека вполне устраивало, что Спенсер не задает вопросов, достаточно было переключить его внимание, и Спенсер начинал что-то долго рассказывать. До этого такая техника отлично срабатывала, но Спенсер, очевидно, ее разгадал: лекции становились короче, и за ними снова следовали те же вопросы.

Именно поэтому после статистики отпусков, кто куда ездит, Спенсер еще раз переспросил, откуда он. Тема показалась Дереку практически безопасной, поэтому он нехотя поделился:

— Из Чикаго.

— У тебя есть семья?

А вот от ответа на этот вопрос Дерек желал бы уклониться.

— Мать. Сестры, — буркнул он, — а у тебя? Не помню, чтобы ты летал домой в Вегас.

— Я единственный ребенок.

— Ну, родители тобой, наверное, гордятся: ребенок-вундеркинд и все такое. Разве не положено на каникулах приезжать домой и хвастаться заслугами? 

Дерек тут же пожалел о сказанном. Взгляд Спенсера потускнел:

— Отец ушел, когда я был маленьким. А мама… она бы мной гордилась.

Гордилась, в прошедшем времени.

— Сожалею.

Спенсер пожал плечами:

— Раньше мы были близки, но потом… отдалились.

Не в том смысле прошедшее время, понятно. Дерек улыбнулся:

— Мои родные сейчас тоже не особо мной довольны. — Работа под прикрытием подразумевала прекращение всех контактов, так что в этом году он пропустил день рождение матери, и сестры от беспокойства не находили себе сейчас места. 

Спенсер кивнул, скользнув взглядом по тому месту, где Дерек прятал пушку, хотя о таких вещах знать ему было не положено. Дерек предельно осторожничал, особенно в присутствии Спенсера. Справедливости ради стоило признать, что тот отлично научился читать его мысли, ну или, точнее, язык тела. Даже забавно, парнишка отлично подмечал все невербальные знаки, но на практике свои знания применять не умел. Его самого прочитать было проще, чем его учебники. Ну, или не его, а нормальные учебники, по которым учатся нормальные студенты.

У Спенсера была слишком много времени, чтобы научиться его читать, от этого Дереку было не по себе. Спенсер больше не пытался флиртовать, но продолжал, розовея от смущения, подглядывать исподтишка, когда думал, что Дерек ничего не замечает.

— А друзей, к которым хотелось бы съездить в гости, у тебя нет?

Друзей своего возраста, которым можно построить глазки.

Спенсер неловко поерзал: 

— Я испытываю определенные трудности в коммуникации со сверстниками, — и быстро поправился: — То есть ты не старый.

— Мне почти тридцать, по сравнению с тобой я древность.

Спенсер тут же принялся цитировать цифры возрастной социальной динамики, Дерек слушал его, мысленно улыбаясь. Парнишке самое место в БАУ, хоть и, какой иронично это не казалось, Спенсер нацелился на ту же должность, что и Дерек. У Спенсера, вероятно, больше шансов, но Дерек все равно своего добьется. Вряд ли они будут работать в одной команде, но в одном здании точно.

И тогда Дерек уже не будет работать под прикрытием.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of [South of Tower Parkway](http://bau-fic.livejournal.com/193245.html) by rawumber.

***

— Один твой друг хотел продать мне что-то не очень законное, — намеренно небрежно обронил Спенсер за их рождественским ужином, приготовленном в микроволновке. К себе в комнату Спенсер затащил Дерека при помощи шантажа и сыграв на чувстве вины: оба оказались одни в Рождество.

Спенсер, однако, решил не уточнять, что обычно вообще не отмечал этот праздник.

А еще оба не умели готовить, так что позволить они себе могли только что-то, что можно просто разогреть в микроволновке. И пиво.

Спенсер подозрительно уставился на пиво, Дерек так же подозрительно посмотрел на него.

— Мой друг?

— Высокий такой, с дредами? Я видел его у «Тоадс Плейс», и курит он явно не сигареты. Фу.

Дерек почти прорычал:

— Кто сказал, что он мне друг?

Пар, поднимающийся от пластиковой посуды, обжег пальцы Спенсера. Ну и зачем пишут, что перед разогревом в крышке надо проделать дырки?

— Ой, — Спенсер сунул палец в рот. — Вы с ним каждый вторник сидите вечером на крыльце у подъезда, если дальше по улице пройти. Ну, тот парень, в спортивной толстовке.

— Ты за мной следишь?

Спенсера это позабавило:

— И я это слышу от парня, который ломает людям руки, если они подходят ко мне после того, как стемнеет? 

— Никому я руки не ломал, — отрезал Дерек, все еще подозрительно рассматривая Спенсера. — Что он тебе предложил?

— Поездку в Изумрудный город, порошок зеленоватого цвета.

Дерек снова зарычал:

— И ты… прокатился?

— Предпочитаю ходить пешком, — беспечно ответил Спенсер, хотя его сердце часто колотилось. Он впервые в разговоре затронул тему того, чем занимался Дерек, это этого избегая любых упоминаний. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. Спенсер умел при желании закрывать глаза на происходящее, научился благодаря матери.

Дерек не ответил, но Спенсеру показалось, что он слышал, как Дерек скрипит зубами. Очень вредно для эмали. И вообще вредно.

— Ты же не убьешь его, правда?

Дерек перестал скрипеть зубами, но выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Не стоит приглашать к себе на Рождество людей, если думаешь, что они могут кого-то убить.

Дверь хлопнула, и Спенсер остался в компании с бефстрогановым и гарниром из зеленой лапши по-китайски и готовым ужином быстрого приготовления со стейком. И еще с пивом. Интересно, есть, чем его открыть, вроде он когда-то утащил из университетской столовой нож.

Оказалось сложнее, чем он думал.

***

— Мне кажется, у тебя проблемы с доверием.

Дерек поднял голову, не вполне понимая, оскорблен он или просто недоволен, что его отвлекают.

— Я долго анализировал структуры Я-концепции в принятии себя и другие теоретические выкладки, как например, работу Лингзейдетсона о критериях невротические невовлеченнойти, а также просмотрел «Диагностическое и статистическое руководство по психическим болезням», но когда я долго что-то объясняю, меня перестают слушать, даже ты. Поэтому, — Спенсер сел, — мне кажется, у тебя проблемы с доверием.

— Быть просто социопатом уже не то?

— Я никогда не говорил, что ты социопат, хотя, согласно «Руководству по психическим болезням» правильно говорить «антисоциальное расстройство личности». Или ты путаешь понятия «социопат» и «психотик», применимое к серийным убийцам. Ты не серийный убийца.

Парнишка слишком жизнерадостно себя вел для такого разговора, хотя о чем тут можно разговаривать.

— И откуда ты знаешь, что я не серийный убийца? — Дерек бесился от того, что Спенсер мог так подумать, как и от того, что раньше Спенсер подумал, что он, Дерек, способен на убийство, пусть даже именно такое впечатление он и должен производить в соответствии со своим прикрытием.

Так что неоткуда Спенсеру было это знать. Он понятия не имел, на что Дерек способен. И если Спенсер хотя бы наполовину так умен, как говорит, он давно уже должен был уносить отсюда ноги. Подальше от Дерека.

Не надо Спенсеру общаться с такими людьми, как он. То есть, не он, но такие люди тоже существовали. И если Спенсер общался с ним, то как Дерек мог быть уверен, что он не свяжется с кем-то, кто на самом деле опасен?

— Сужу по твоему поведению, — ответил Спенсер, но развивать не стал, сейчас разговор шел не про это. — Но я действительно считаю, что у тебя проблемы с доверием. Ты всегда держишься настороже, никогда не подпускаешь близко и ничем не выдаешь свои эмоции. А когда это невозможно, стараешься уйти от проблемы. 

— Этого маловато, если ты хочешь стать профайлером.

— Но я прав.

— Я не эмоционально невовлечен, — безуспешно попытался оправдаться Дерек. Предполагалось, что под прикрытием он и не должен руководствоваться эмоциями. Именно для того, чтобы не провалить прикрытие, ему приходилось эмоционально отстраняться от происходящего.

Фигура парнишки перестала выражать уверенность:

— И поэтому ты не знаешь, что со мной делать.

Дерек мог бы приняться все отрицать, мог бы отшить Спенсера, сказав, что тот просто к нему привязался и не хочет отставать. Он мог бы много еще чего сказать, что отвадило бы от него Спенсера, и в прямом смысле и эмоционально. Он мог бы и должен был, хотя сказал совсем другое:

— Тебе со мной не по пути, вот, что я знаю. Тебе сейчас надо сидеть, обложившись своими книжками, и писать черновик одной из десяти диссертаций.

— Из трех, — исправил Спенсер.

— И пить кофе с симпатичной студенткой с факультета психологии.

Спенсер изобразил на лице ужас:

— С какой такой симпатичной студенткой с факультета психологи?

— Ну тогда с симпатичным студентом, — закатил глаза Дерек, — таким же, как ты, умным и одного с тобой возраста.

Спенсер наклонил голову:

— Ты же понимаешь, что почти все студенты с моего отделения старше тебя, да?

— Зато умнее, — ответил Дерек, несмотря на уязвленную гордость и желание помахать перед носом Спенсера своим дипломом юриста. Может, он и не был так же умен, как Спенсер, но он не тупой.

Не такой тупой, чтобы не понимать, что ничего хорошего из их отношений, сугубо платонического характера, не выйдет. Дерек и парнишку подвергал опасности и рисковал собственной легендой.

На его выпад Спенсер только закатил глаза:

— Как будто это важно. Ты вполне умен, а еще меня терпишь.

Дерек и сам был неуверен, обидело его это замечание или он просто подыграл:

— Вполне умен?

— Клал бы нормально в кофе сахара, был бы вообще умным, — пробормотал Спенсер в его кружку. Его. Дерека кружку.

Дерек отобрал свой кофе обратно:

— Даже не думай.

***

Спенсер не стал искать сахар и сливки. Он даже не стал ждать, когда от кофе перестанет подниматься пар. Просто вытянул ноги на холодную ступеньку и, отпив, обжег язык.

На стене были изображены какие-то фигуры и лица, Спенсер никогда особо к ним не присматривался, но они были просто ужасны, а, может, у него просто плохое настроение. Отвратный покупной кофе и обожженный язык тоже не способствовали его поднятию.

В кафе было тепло, и там продавался кофе, который не отдавал на вкус дегтем. Там были сливки, пакетики с сахаром и мускатом, который очень приятно пах. А еще там мог сидеть Дерек, который до сих пор не решил, что с ним делать: разговаривать, не замечать, шутить, огрызаться.

Спенсер от этого устал.

Так что оставалось только морозить задницу на улице, пока шла перемена.

Наверное, надо было уйти подальше во дворы кампуса, а может, и это не помогло бы: люди постоянно срезали через территорию университета.

И конечно же, Дерек решил срезать путь именно сейчас, когда Спенсеру удавалось так удачно его избегать последние три дня.

Дерек начал было: — Ты хочешь отморозить себе все… — но тут же запнулся: — Что у тебя с лицом?

— Ударился об дверь, — ответил Спенсер, проглатывая горечь на языке и в голосе. Как к месту иногда бывают метафоры. Сказать, что Спенсер был в плохом настроении, было ничего не сказать.

— Об дверь, — Дерек, не деликатничая, осмотрел лицо Спенсеры, вертя его в стороны.

— Видимо, у двери было плохое настроение.

— И поэтому она поставила тебе синяк?

— Я думаю, это скорее оливковый. Могу уточнить у кого-нибудь с гуманитарного.

Дерек выглядел так, словно собирался сам поставить Спенсеру еще один фингал. Он стоял, сжимая кулаки и поджав губы в тонкую полоску. И снова эта штука с бровями. Хотя Спенсеру и нравилось, когда Дерек был готов ринуться на его защиту, даже вел себя по-собственнически, все-таки тому не мешало поинтересоваться для начала у Спенсера, не против ли он.

— Кто?

— Правда думаешь, я тебе скажу?

Ну вот, горечь снова вернулась. Еще глоток кофе.

— Это тот наркоман с Лейк в кепке «Янки»?

Спенсер хмыкнул.

— Чувак, который перед «Тоудс Плейс» курит косяки?

Последнее Спенсера развеселило: у этого парня была такая координация, что он по припаркованной машине промахнется, не говоря уже о чьем-то лице.

— Я вошел в дверь в университете.

— Университет, — повторил недоверчиво Дерек.

— Малолетние гении даже двери в Йеле могут достать.

Дерек помолчал, ковыряя землю носком.

— Ты хотя бы лед прикладывал?

— Снег превратился в слякоть, а последняя сосулька на здании аспирантуры растаяла вчера.

Судя по голосу, Дереку эта шутка не показалась забавной:

— Сейчас лед уже поздно прикладывать. Голова болит? В глазах не мутнеет?

— А это типичные симптомы при недосыпе.

— Ты не высыпаешься?

— Ну, во-первых, я на последнем курсе, а во-вторых, живу в общежитие.

Дерек пристально на него посмотрел:

— У тебя в общежитие тоже много дверей?

— Не особо, но, как оказалось, если кто-то из соседей решает отправиться в Изумрудный город, приключения ждут всех, — Спенсер взгляд не отвел.

Дерек проигнорировал последнее замечание:

— У меня есть крем, которым помогает при синяках. Пошли.

Спенсер тут же подскочил:

— Я правда увижу, где ты живешь?

***

Дерек уже пожалел, что показал Спенсеру свою конуру. Как только парнишка узнал, где она располагалась, он чудесным образом тут как тут, когда Дереку надо было отлучиться на пару дней по делам. Спенсер клялся, что просто мимо проходил, но домашние белые мальчики обычно не забредали так далеко на север по Тауэр Парквэй. Дереку это все активно не нравилось, как и то, сколько внимания уделяла Спенсеру Киана, работавшая на углу.

— Я разрешу малышу прокатиться бесплатно, — и это только одна из ее реплик, которые выводили Дерека из себя.

Дерек оттащил Спенсера назад за воротник, недовольно посмотрев на Киану, которая от смеха чуть не падала с крыльца.

— Я чего-то не знаю?

— Я уже тебе говорил, я хожу пешком.

Однако широкая ухмылка на лице Спенсера доверия не вызывала.

Дерек попытался пошутить:

— Даже если предлагают прокатиться бесплатно?

— Ну, я не планировал расстаться с девственностью за деньги, но если бесплатно…

Дерек, который придерживал небрежно перекинутую через плечо куртку, замешкался на пороге:

— Тебе двадцать.

Двадцать. Дерек думал об этом чаще, чем хотелось бы. Двадцать, возраст согласия во всех штатах. Уже взрослый, а не ребенок, а значит, технически, запретов никаких не оставалось.

Так что ничего плохого, неправильного или грязного в том, что иногда Дерек замечал, как Спенсер убирает прядь волос за ухо или какой он тонкий, не было. И в том, что иногда он спрашивал Спенсера об учебе, только чтобы увидеть, как у того загораются глаза. И вполне себе нормально, что Дерек засматривался, когда пальцы Спенсера играли с чашкой кофе, но вот это:

— Ты девственник?

Спенсер потеснее прижал к себе свою чертову сумку:

— Я уже говорил, что закончил школу в двенадцать?

— Ты был в колледже!

— И я сейчас в колледже.

Дерек посмотрел на него. Спенсер переминался с ноги на ногу. Дерек продолжал смотреть.

В конце концов, Спенсер оторвался от одного места и через пустую комнату прошел на не менее пустую кухню, хотя холодильник, по крайней мере, там был. Внутри оказались пиво и пицца с плесенью, оставшаяся еще с прошлого раза, когда заходил Спенсер.

— Тебе двадцать, — повторил Дерек, забирая у Спенсера пиво.

— А еще я в колледже, там все пьют.

— И занимаются сексом, — ответил Дерек, открывая бутылку. Он вернул ее Спенсеру и взял себе еще одну. Дерек предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил, как Спенсер смотрит за ним, пока он пьет. Дерек вообще отказывался понимать намеки и уж точно не собирался предпринимать что-то в ответ. Абсолютно точно.

Он просто еще раз отглотнул пива.

***

— Это пиво на вкус другое, — Спенсер подозрительно посмотрел на бутылку.

— Наверное, потому что это другое пиво? Для гения… — в голосе Дерека слышался смех. Спенсер недовольно посмотрел на Дерека, поменяв позу на полу.

— Тут не хватает мебели. Нормальной мебели.

— У меня есть крыша над головой и телик, — ответил Дерек, махнув бутылкой.

— Ну и что, что у меня его нет, — надулся Спенсер, вспомнив, как все три раза, когда он уговорил Дерека зайти к нему в общежитие, тот был явно не в своей тарелке. Дерек держался настороже, и у Спенсера было два возможных тому объяснения.

Пару недель назад рядом с университетом произошла череда перестрелок, а с Лейк пропал наркодиллер в бейсбольной кепке. Об этом говорил весь кампус. Раньше перестрелки тоже случались, но ничего похожего на недавний случай. Первую лекцию Спенсер просидел, вполуха слушая профессора, с середины второй ушел. Он сидел в кафе уже пять часов двадцать шесть минут, когда наконец объявился Дерек.

Спенсер нарушил их негласное правило никогда не заговаривать первым.

Наверное, это была вторая причина, по которой Дерек так нервничал. Спенсер нарушал правила: он заговорил первым, подсел за столик Дерека, уговорил Киану взломать квартиру Дерека, чтобы не стоять под дождем. Хотя, на самом деле, это скорее Киана уговорила его.

В любом случае, Спенсер не ждал Дерека.

Усложняло все то обстоятельство, что Спенсер и сам не знал, чего он ждал. Он подвинулся чуть ближе к Дереку, и впервые тот не отодвинулся и, взглянув на Спенсера, чуть кивнул. Вот опять те самые невербальные знаки, в которых Спенсер был не силен, а жаль.

***

Парнишка вытягивал ноги специально. Дерек был уверен в этом, как и в том, что тот подвинулся чуть ближе. Точно, ближе. Если б у Дерека была сейчас под рукой линейка, сначала бы Дерек удостоверился, чтоб наверняка, а потом Спенсер получил бы ей по затылку.

Вот снова. Ближе.

Парнишка действовал не очень тонко, Дерек почти ждал, что он вот-вот потянется и как бы невзначай вытянет руку, чтобы его обнять. Как подростки, ей-богу, смешно, и в то же время как-то трогательно, что ли.

Это-то и выбивало из колеи.

Дерек постоянно напоминал себе, что Спенсеру двадцать. И что тот двадцатилетний девственник. Ему даже пить еще нельзя было. По закону. После некоторых раздумий Дерек пришел к выводу, что из всего, что он совершил в последнее время противозаконного, это самое невинное. В конце концов, работа под прикрытием диктовала, чтобы он нарушал закон.

Вот желание втрахать парнишку в пол уже вряд ли так невинно.

Парнишка. Парнишка. Парнишка. Постоянно повторял про себя Дерек. Парнишка.

Спенсер начал рассказывать что-то о законах физики в «Стар Треке», и окончательно перестал походить на взрослого. Хотя Дерек не лучше, вспомнил «Звездные войны». В какую-то секунду, когда они уже обсудили Джозефа Кэмпбелла, а потом переключились на то, какая ужасная прическа была у Кэрри Фишер в четвертом эпизоде, Дерек вдруг заметил, что расстояние между ними практически исчезло. Бедро Спенсера прижималось к его ноге, а сам Спенсер в это время оживленно размахивал руками.

И тогда Дерек решил действовать:

— Тебе не переспорить мудрость Йоды.

— Я и не спорю, я…

— Затыкаешься, — зарычал Дерек, целуя. Яростно, сильно, но голова ни на минуту не переставала анализировать происходящее, как у клингонов каких-то. Хотя: — А клингоны целуются?

Спенсер посмотрел на него, потом моргнул:

— Я… что? Клингоны… — но Дерек поцеловал его, чтобы они наконец перестали заниматься пустой болтовней.

***

— Поверить не могу, что у тебя есть «Оригинальный сериал».

— А я поверить не могу, что твои штаны все еще на тебе, — проворчал Спенсер, вытаскивая футболку Дерека из упомянутых штанов, — и поверить не могу, что ты даже не разрешил мне снять брюки. Это же мои брюки, я сам решаю, когда их снять!

Дерек, казалось, игнорировал Спенсера по самым важным вопросам, продолжая гнуть свою линию:

— Ты же и так помнишь все серии, все пять сезонов, наизусть. Зачем покупать?

Хотя Дерек игнорировал Спенсера почти во всем, все же он не забывал покусывать шею Спенсера чуть ниже линии подбородка.

Это отвлекало, но Спенсер все равно буркнул в ответ:

— Пятый сезон даже пока не вышел.

— Но ты все равно его купишь, — Дерек не отрывался от шеи Спенсера. — Признайся, ты без ума от Скотта Бакулы.

В данный момент Спенсер был без ума определенно не от Скотта Бакулы. И возвращаясь к главной теме их беседы:

— Штаны.

Рука Дерека двинулась вниз, и прикосновения пальцев напомнили Спенсеру, почему он так странно желал избавиться от брюк. Прямо сейчас и прямо здесь. Но как бы ни дразнили движения Дерека через ткань, забираться ему в штаны тот не спешил.

— Кстати, а что ты имеешь против джинсов?

— Ничего, если я могу их снять, когда мне хочется, — сердито ответил Спенсер, решив, что с него хватит, и укусил в ближайшее место, которое оказалось доступным. В плечо. С силой.

— Мне придется делать прививку от бешенства?

— Ты когда-нибудь замолчишь?

— Заставь меня, красавчик.

С этим Спенсер точно справится.

***

Несмотря на колебания Дерека, они все-таки дошли до стадии «практически без одежды».

Парнишка вполне оказался раскован для таких действий, так что непонятно было, зачем Дерек сдерживался. И еще та книга, которую однажды притащил с собой Спенсер. Наверное, Дерек боялся, что тут испортят его самого.

— Обязательно цитировать анализ развития сексуальных практик в истории, пока я пытаюсь довести тебя до оргазма?

Спенсер слишком тяжело дышал, чтобы строить из себя невинность:

— Так вот, что твоя рука там делает?

— Про это в твоей книге не писали?

— Книге? Какой книге? — выдохнул Спенсер.

Дерек ухмыльнулся, продолжая скользить кожей по коже. Он наклонился и лизнул соленую шею. Белизна кожи, изгиб подбородка — они словно манили Дерека. Следы укусов не прошли еще с того раза, но Дерек все равно поставил новые. Сейчас они не стали вспоминать про прививки от бешенства, Спенсер просто дернулся, зашипев.

— Ты… разденешься?

Если Спенсер еще способен разговаривать, видимо, что-то Дерек делал не так, хотя… раздеться? Учитывая, что трусы Спенсера болтались сейчас где-то в районе лодыжек, и один носок отсутствовал, от стадии «практически без одежды» они перешли к стадии «без одежды». Спенсер потянул за трусы Дерека, и тот не стал сопротивляться. Не в этот раз.

Спенсер торжествующе просиял.

Дерек проворчал:

— Я останусь в носках.

 

***

На носке была дырка. Он пошевелил пальцем, тот стал торчать еще больше. Не носок, а черт знает что, но Дерек сунул ногу в ботинок. Дверь на звонок открывать он не пошел, у Спенсера чувство самосохранения отсутствовало напрочь, он все равно попытается войти, открыта дверь или нет.

Дверь оказалась не заперта.

— Я просматривал статистику поджогов, и… — Спенсер остановился, сделав три шага по квартире, его плечи поникли. — Снова Бриджпорт?

Дерек зашнуровал ботинки:

— Нью-Йорк.

Парнишка прикусил губу и, отведя взгляд, продолжил: — Ну так вот, поджоги, — после чего посыпались нескончаемые цифры. Странно, но вместе с желанием вбить в этот лоб немного здравого смысла, Дереку захотелось улыбнуться. Спенсер запинался, потом продолжал снова, как будто ничего не случилось. Как будто сейчас Дерек не подтвердил, что границы его незаконных операций доходят аж до Нью-Йорка.

Дерек боялся оставить его одного. Никакого чувства самосохранения. Следующий парень с улицы, с которым Спенсер познакомится, может не оказаться агентом под прикрытием, а по-настоящему быть опасным. У Спенсера не хватит ума держаться подальше от всех, кто опасен.

Поток цифр иссяк, Спенсер заметил, что Дерек его разглядывает. Парнишка робко улыбнулся и, шагнув ближе, принялся теребить его куртку.

— Когда ты уезжаешь?

— Надо быть на вокзале через час.

Спенсер кивнул, легкими движениями поглаживаю кожаную куртку:

— Уже через час? И когда вернешься?

Челюсть Дерека напряглась. Он всмотрелся в лицо Спенсера. Перевел взгляд на губы, на скулы, наконец заглянул в глаза, которые потемнели, когда Спенсер отступил на шаг:

— Дерек, когда ты вернешься? 

— Малыш…

— Я не малыш, — перебил Спенсер. — Ты не вернешься.

Он ожидал этого, и все равно все обернулось как-то неожиданно. Дерек понятия не имел, когда его продвинут среди распространителей ближе к главному источнику, но ради этого все и затевалось. Он знал, что рано или поздно добьется своего. Что придется уезжать.

— Я не могу упустить такую возможность.

— Ну нет, — вспылил Спенсер, — образование и нормальная работа — вот возможность, которую ты не можешь упустить.

— Мы уже говорили об этом…

— Нет, мы говорили об том, потом ты меня поцеловал, и я заткнулся… — Дерек не знал, на кого Спенсер злился больше: на него, за то, что отвлек, или на себя, за то, что разрешил себя отвлечь. 

Дерек вздохнул:

— Так лучше для всех. Тебе со мной быть опасно. Тебе больше подойдет…

— Если скажешь «кто-то одного с тобой возраста», я…

— Тебе больше подойдет какой-нибудь крутой агент ФБР, с которым ты познакомишься в БАУ. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что получишь эту работу, если только не будешь связываться с такими, как я.

Спенсер хотел найти ответ и не мог. Спенсер все понимал. И Дерек понимал. Они оба ставили свое будущее под удар, попытайся продолжить эти отношения. До этого им везло, но удачи надолго не хватит.

— Малыш, — снова начал Дерек.

— Нет.

Спенсер повернулся и пошел к двери, напомнив своей неловкостью из самую первую встречу раз, когда они познакомились. Спенсер снова чувствовал себя неловко, рядом с ним, с Дереком. 

Дерек понимал, что не должен идти за ним, понимал, но все равно сделал шаг:

— Спенсер.

— Постарайся, чтобы тебя не убили, — произнес Спенсер и вышел в коридор.

Закрыв за ним дверь, Дерек рассеянно оглядел почти пустую квартиру. Он завис, чуть не рассмеявшись, хотя ничего смешного в этом не было: Дерек забыл сказать Спенсеру, что тот может забрать телик себе.

***

На экранах пылали пожары, кого-то преследовали на всех скоростях, передавали репортаж о взрыве в Багдаде. Спенсер не знал наверняка, может, на Си-Эн-Эн это самый обычный утренний выпуск новостей; или в БАУ свой канал, чтобы отслеживать все происходящие в мире беды. Вспышки экранов отвлекали. 

— Вы уже встречали агента Гидеона, — Спенсер снова посмотрел на агента Хочнера.

— Да. Здравствуйте. Был на вашем семинаре об отличии психологии организованных и дезорганизованных убийц в Йеле несколько лет назад. Рад снова вас видеть, — подумав, Спенсер добавил: — сэр.

Вышло не очень, но агент Гидеон улыбнулся в ответ:

— И я тоже рад снова вас видеть, доктор Рид.

Агент Хочнер не вслушивался особо в вводную, выискивая что-то глазами у Спенсера за спиной, пока наконец не нашел и не помахал рукой, подзывая кого-то. Спенсер обернулся.

— А это специальный агент Дерек Морган.

Дерек. На этот раз он был без кожаной куртки. Дерек стоял перед ним в классическом костюме из хорошей ткани, и широко улыбался, обнажая белоснежные в контрасте с темной кожей зубы. Дерек протянул руку, Спенсер опустил на нее взгляд и робко потянулся обменяться рукопожатием.

— Морган, это доктор Рид…

— Я слышал, вы в Академии были кем-то вроде гения.

— Агент Морган также преподает основы самозащиты в Академии, когда мы не на выездах, — продолжил агент Хочнер.

— Правда, — у Спенсера пересохло во рту, — в этой области я не преуспел. Может, дадите пару уроков?

Дерек улыбнулся, пожав его руку и отпустив.

— Думаю, смогу это устроить.

 

Конец


End file.
